shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Theft of the Jewels
Theft of the Jewels was an event orchestrated by Azazel. History Out of boredom, the demon Azazel made a deal with Amon, offering the bandit power and demonhood in exchange for arranging the deaths of two men for Azazel's amusement. Azazel secretly offered King Charioce XIII a tribute in the form of jewels. These jewels belonged to Azazel and contained dark magic. As expected, Charioce XIII ordered Laurus Lidfard's unit of knights to guard the tribute as it was being delivered to the royal castle. Meanwhile, Amon convinced Barossa Leone, his friend and fellow bandit, to steal these precious jewels. Barossa led a group of bandits, ambushed Laurus's unit and stole the tribute. Charioce XIII was furious. He held Laurus responsible for the loss. Laurus was condemned to death and crowds of people jeered at him until he was executed by hanging. Barossa, on the other hand, realized too late that the jewels he and the bandits had stolen contained powerful magic and the jewels called forth a demon. Azazel promptly killed Barossa and the bandits, sparing only Amon, who was granted power and demonhood as he had wished. Barossa's son Favaro Leone discovered the corpses as well as the demon responsible. He was unable to do anything. Aftermath The Lidfard family was stripped of its knight status and sent to live in the lower quarter like criminals. Half a year later, Laurus' wife committed suicide out of grief. Laurus' son Kaisar Lidfard would pin the cause of his family's downfall on his former childhood friend, Favaro Leone, and promptly became a bounty hunter to claim the bounty on Favaro's head and use the reward to restore the family's honor. Favaro would not learn of Amon's survival until years later, apparently thanks to Barossa's sacrifice. To Favaro's horror, Amon soon revealed that he had made a deal with the demon and set up the entire incident himself. Amon had every intention of betraying Favaro just like he had betrayed Barossa.Episode 4 Both Kaisar and Favaro would also encounter Azazel around this time. Since Favaro recognized him, Azazel confessed to setting up the entire incident for his own amusement. While this revelation did not lead to Azazel being directly punished, it restored Kaisar and Favaro's friendship. According to Bunyan Leone, Barossa and Laurus were well aware of the betrayal and Amon's alliance with a demon. They sacrificed themselves to ensure no one else would get hurt. Trivia *Kaisar informs Charioce XVII that Azazel killed his father. While Azazel's plot did cause Laurus disgrace and provoked Charioce XIII's decision to execute Laurus, it should be noted that Azazel did not intend - nor anticipate - Laurus's death. **Kaisar's statement becomes odd when he does not blame the death of El on Charioce XVII, even though Charioce's demand for the boy's death led to Alessand to commit the murder. **Comparing the two scenarios, Azazel is in the same position as Charioce XVII, yet Kaisar sees Azazel as guilty and Charioce as innocent. *This is the only known incident of jewels being used to summon a demon and the only known incident of a human becoming a demon through a demon deal. References Navigation Category:Events